kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: L.I.Z.Z.I.E.
is the second story in the seventh episode of Season 1 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It aired on January 10, 2003 on Cartoon Network and marked the first appearance of Lizzie Devine. Summary Nigel gets a message and lies to the others that it's a mission he can take on all on his own, which makes the others have a day off. Kuki suggests them going to the carnival, so that's what they did. But sometime later, they find that Nigel isn't on a mission after all, but he's at the carnival with a young chubby girl named Lizzie. Hoagie and Wallabee insult him with a song (Hoagie and Wallabee: Nigie and Lizzie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!). That lead to an embarrassed Nigel saying that he and Lizzie weren't going 'out' out which makes her angry and pushes him in chocolate . After she leaves, Wallabee makes a comment on women and gets punched by Kuki and Abigail all into the night. The next day, Nigel, Hoagie, and Wallabee are going to get new comics and Kuki and Abigail's girl magazines. On the way there, they see Lizzie and she gives Nigel a gift, apologising about the bad date yesterday. It turns out that the gift was a boyfriend helmet. Nigel puts it on and Lizzie controls his romance feelings using a remote. Lizzie grabs Nigel and tells him he's taking her on the most romantic date ever. Hoagie and Wallabee buy the comics and magazines and return to the treehouse. While Wallabee is complaining about buying the "cruddy girl magazines", Hoagie tells Abigail about the helmet. After realising it was a boyfriend helmet and if they don't stop it, Nigel will be forced to love Lizzie forever, the team goes to a fancy restaurant to help Nigel. At the restaurant, Nigel and Lizzie were eating some food. Lizzie was telling Nigie about being engaged, getting married, and not seeing his stupid friends anymore. Suddenly, Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, and Abigail appear, punch the waiter, and prepare to take Nigel home. Lizzie uses the remote and commands Nigel to destroy his friends. Nigel, controlled by the helmet, agrees to do it. Nigel battles Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, and Abigail and he lands on the table. The team shoot a bunch of things at him until he's covered by lots of goop and nets. Lizzie grabs the remote and turns the knob to maximum power. Nigel escapes and pins everyone to the wall using forks. When Nigel returns to talk to Lizzie, the check comes. Nigel is furious about the price of the meal that his helmet fuses and it breaks. When Nigel tells Lizzie not to do that again, he looks around and sees his friends on the wall. Nigel asks Lizzie if she wants some ice cream. She says yes and they leave the restaurant, leaving Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, and Abigail there. It turns out Nigel and Lizzie both like pistachio ice cream. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 1 Allies *Waiter *Maitre'd Villains *Lizzie (debut; only episode as a villain) Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Hap-Happy Land *Le Ball du Shane 2x4 Technology *F.R.A.P.P.E. *J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S. *S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R. *T.A.N.G.L.E.R. *Bottle Shooter Villain Technology *YesDear 5000 Transcript Operation: L.I.Z.Z.I.E./Transcript Trivia/Goofs *This is the only episode where Lizzie is the main antagonist. She also played an antagonistic role in Operation: R.E.C.E.S.S.. *This is not the only appearance of the YesDear 5000 (Boyfriend Helmet). It would reappear reverse engineered as a girlfriend helmet in Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G. by Jimmy Nixon. *This the first appearance of Lizzie Devine. *Numbuh 1 demonstrates that he has ice sculpting skills in this episode. It is unknown if the ability was from the helmet or if it was a natural talent. *When Kuki suggests to go to the funfair, her socks are white when they should be green. *This marks the first time Numbuh One is referred to as "Nigie". *The funfair in this episode is the theme park Hap-Happy-Land from Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N.. *In the Carnival, one of the lesser ice cream men is seen at the "Fat Chance" food stand. *When Numbuh 5 shows the others the ad for the YesDear 5000, she has her little finger extended while holding the magazine. *Numbuh 5 flips through her magazine to find the ad for the Boyfriend Helmet and points to one of the pages. But when she shows the ad to the others, she shows the back cover of the magazine. Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 2003, it has a 2002 copyright date in the credits. It is also the last episode to have a copyright date of 2002. Gallery Lets go to the canrival.png Hap happy land again.png This is the tiniest ferris wheel ever.png Aw.png FROGS.png BUCKET O FROGS.png PERFECT.png Nigel neato.png Kuki (Operation- L.I.Z.Z.I.E.) (2).png Kuki (Operation- L.I.Z.Z.I.E.).png L.I.Z.Z.I.E. Category:Season 1 Category:Love Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lizzie Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1